Aurora Dream - Episode 28
"Sweet Honey Kiss For Stubborn Master" is the twenty-eighth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis ''MARs goes to Akihabara to do an interview with the owner of a curry shop that was popular 40 years ago. However the owner, now an older man refuses to open his heart to anyone and provides quite the challenge for the inexperienced Stars. '' Summary Everyone watches the girls take part in the Prism Lip commercial in the office. As Rizumu and Aira have never done work like this before, they enjoyed it greatly. Kyoko brings up their next job, where they will be interviewing a famous restaurant for a popular cooking show. The girls are surprised at first, as they never did this type of work before- but Rizumu is highly excited since she loves eating. In Akihabara the girls' several cosplayers and Idols, along with maid and butler cafe. While traveling Aira practices with herself, terrified that she will end up making a fool of herself. The others try them out, with Mion blowing everyone away with her complex tongue twister, insisting that one doesn't need to practice them anyway. She suggests they just be themselves, but this makes them worry again. The girls step inside with Kyoko and Jun, but seeing the angry looking old man at the counter, Aira remains a bundle of nerves and is unable to get through to the old man until he startles her too much to continue. Rizumu takes her turn but she ends up accidentally insulting the man and fails to make him smile. Mion takes her turn eating the curry, with everything resting on her professionalism. She forces herself to act cutely for the camera and wows everyone- except for the old man, who responds by throwing them out. They watch as some customers step into the building to have some curry, but to their surprise, they see no staff and decide to go to another eatery instead. The man throws them out and the guys complain about his lack of maids, causing Aira to get an idea. She suggests they do a report on maid costumes to lend the place a hand, but while wondering where they could obtain some, Callings suddenly show up. They reveal they actually happen to have maid Prism Stones with them, having heard the girls would be doing work there and having their own work at the butler cafe nearby. In Prism World the girls hand the stones over to Meganee and change into them. Aira fawns over the cuteness over the outfit but Mion refuses to put one on like them. Kyoko insists she does it, but Mion continues to refuse, saying that because of her popularity she doesn't need it. Instead of listening to them any further she runs into the restaurant and speaks to the man. He explains he didn't want to be interviewed, to begin with. Mion is surprised to learn he's been making this curry for over forty years, and he explains how well the business went in the past as she observes some nearby photographs. Back then authentic curry places were popular, but now he's the only one remaining. He refuses to change his curry, deciding that he must overcome it on his own or else quit. He has decided to close the restaurant if he is unable to get customers within that month. Shocked, Mion thinks back to what she said earlier to realize they have their stubborn pride in common and heads back outside to change into the maid uniform. Mion steps back inside to show the old man, explaining that from the one bite she took of his curry, she could tell what he put in it. While traveling she tasted authentic curry like that and never thought she'd taste it in Japan. He has something special and can't just let it die out, and asks that he gives her another chance. The old man initially tells Mion to just go home, but she asks again, explaining her disdain for the maid costume at first. As a member of MARs she decided to wear it, not because she is unable to do things on her own anymore, but because she's willing to say she needs her friends sometimes and believes she can work well with them. She has changed for the better and she is sure he can change too. He decided to go on TV, even though he claimed he didn't want to. Everything will keep changing in this town, as will its people, but he should look for the things that he likes. He claims he is unable to change, but she asks that he waits to watch their upcoming Prism Show, then makes up his mind. The girls go out to perform on the nearby stage, wearing their maid costumes. As they perform, the old man watches while thinking back to his past and all of the fun times he had. Aira and Rizumu go on to perform the Heart Arc Fantasy prism jump, followed by Mion performing Hachimitsu Kiss. Her hopeful feelings reach the old man, who opens his eyes to the things surrounding him and realizes that what she said was right. He admits defeat to Mion, and after the girls' performance they are able to put on a great review and program and the shop gets a ton of customers. Mion even reveals they have authentic curry and a Kiss-of-Honey curry for those who would like it sweet. The shop gets a lot of business and everyone enjoys the food. Later that night, everyone tiredly relaxes with the shop now closed. The old man had a nice day because of them, and he claims maybe things changing like this isn't too bad after all. He has decided to keep at it, and thanks, Mion- unable to face her while doing it. She thanks him instead, and the Director angrily chews out the cameraman because he didn't film the scene. He asks that they redo it, but the old man scolds him and tells him to get out for being so stupid, causing everyone to laugh. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime Rabi-chi, Bea-chi, and Neko-chi remind the audience what the girls did last time and what Me-Me, their singing instructor told them. By now they're a bit nervous but they convince each other it will be fine because they have a lot of time to practice. Me-Me arrives and decides to explain the three important things to singing. First is Rhythm, followed by Pitch, and Vocalization. She gives them tips on how to improve their rhythm and how to incorporate it into practice. After Anime In the training room, Me-Me continues to explain to them how Rhythm works. They continue to practice various rhythms by moving around and clapping as Me-Me explains a few important terms. Rabi-Chi, Bea-Chi, and Neko-Chi tell the audience to stay tuned for next time. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mion *Rizumu *Aira *Kyoko *Jun *Rabi-chi *Bea-chi *Neko-chi *Director *Assistant *Old Man *Sho *Hibiki *Wataru Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 28/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream